


Unorthodox

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bruno Mars - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, this was gonna be better but it's 5 am and I'm sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya uses the power of Bruno Mars to woo Riley </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Half of this is literally just Bruno lyrics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox

"WELL LOOKY HERE, LOOKY HERE OH WHAT DO WE HAVE!" Maya screeched, pulling herself through Rileys window. Riley jumped at the sound and sat up in her bed.

"Why are you here so early?" She groans.

"A PRETTY YOUNG THANG READY FOR ME TO GRAB." Maya sang the next lyric as she stepped inside.

"What are you talking about?"

"BUT LITTLE DOES SHE KNOW THAT IM A WOLF IN SHEEPS CLOTHING, CAUSE AT THE END OF THE NIGHT IT IS HER I'LL BE HOLDING."

"Get out of my home." Riley says pointedly. She glances over at her clock. 6 am.

"It is literally 6 am on a Saturday I'll kill you for this."

"I LOVE YOU SO. THATS WHAT YOULL SAY." Maya points at Riley as she sings the lyric.

"YOULL TELL ME BABY BABY PLEASE DONT GO AWAY."

"I literally just told you to leave."

"BUT WHEN I PLAY. I NEVER STAY."

"Good, leave then."

"SO EVERY GIRL THAT I MEET HERE THIS IS WHAT I SAY."

"Mom?" Riley yells, and Maya scrambles for the window.

The next time it happens, it's less... Insane.

"You ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you."  
Riley up into her ceiling as Maya sings the song next to her. It's two am, and they should be sleeping, but neither of them could.

  
"Find out what we're made of When we are called to help our friends in need."

  
The third time is hilarious.

  
They're doing homework and Topangas with Farkle, Zay, and Lucas, when Maya starts to him under her breathe. Riley doesn't think much of it at first, until she notices all of her friends are humming with her. She looks up at Maya with an accusing look, ready to ask her what she's planning, when someone across the room starts to sing the same song aloud.

"Maya I swear to god-"

  
"It's a beautiful night," Maya says aloud and Riley wants to murder her.  
"We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you."  
Everyone in the building is singing now, and Riley's face is completely red.

  
"Maya, why are you doing this?" Riley whispers.  
Maya just kisses her cheek and stands, dramatically knocking every paper, pen, and notebook off of the table and standing on it to finish the song.

As soon as she's done Riley leaves without a word, and Maya has to explain to everyone she brought in that this was expected.

  
The fourth time she's about done.

"Oh, her eyes her-"

  
Riley promptly throws her hand across Mayas mouth, stopping her from finishing the line.

  
"Explain or I rip your tongue out." She threatens. She glares into Mayas eyes and makes sure she knows she's serious before moving her hand away.

"Well me and Bruno are both short and I like his music so I thought I'd use him to woo you."

Riley blinks

  
"Are you telling me this has all been your way of hitting on me?"

"Yes, I was hoping you'd go on a date with me." Maya smiles hopefully and waits for an answer.

"We've been dating for three months you jackass." Riley laughs.

"And that means I can't keep the romance alive?"

"Why am I dating you." Riley groans, throwing her face into her open palms.

  
"Cause I got that Bruno swagger." Maya takes a step beck from Riley and starts to dance goofily.

  
"I'm breaking up with you."

  
"I love you too."


End file.
